gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Another World/Story
Story Page for Season One Episode Three - Another World 1x03 - Another World Written & Directed by OldOneX Previously on Gallows Hill ???: Tall towers, vibrant nights, fight or flight. That is what our world is all about. Magical conflict. Rorrim; my beautiful but dangerous home. A world where every person is magical, there are no Humans in Rorrim, everyone is a Witch. Descended from the ones who breached the walls and made Rorrim their home. Me and my Father were fleeing for our lives, running from the bounty hunter, she chased us through the night on our rods, we flew high in the clouds on our rods hoping that Anabrixa would not catch us for infinite torture awaited us should she catch us, that is the price of high treason. We were attempting to infiltrate the castle to obtain an ancient artifact, a weapon wielded by The One. We failed, not that we weren't competent, the weapon simply wasn't there and we were caught. Somehow we ended up on Earth and she followed us. Earth is now our battleground. JACK: More lies, more secrets and more revelations. Mere minutes after seeing my Grandma appear out of thin air I was attacked by Vampires. Yes, actual Vampires! The undead creatures of legend actually exist but I was to discover that was only a drop in a vast supernatural ocean. My already dark world had literally become filled with actual demons and not just the psychological ones that plagued my psyche. Vampires were not the only supernatural things that go bump in the night. I was to discover that there were also Witches and Psychics too. Jasmine Farrar, my Grandmother's best friend, a Council member and also a Witch brought me back from the precipice of death and healed me from the Vampire's attack. My Grandmother dropped the bombshell on me that she was a Psychic and I could be too. It was all overwhelming and I became lost again, the world I had known was a lie, a big fat lie. The people I had known and loved were liars. My Grandmother, my friends and my Angel. My Grandmother promised to tell and show me all the things she had kept hidden from me including a huge subterranean chamber The Arcanum which lay hidden beneath my coffee shop; Sacred Grounds, she told me I had begun to awaken as a Psychic. It was all too much to take and I passed out. She dropped another bombshell about the truth about what happened to my Grandfather John and then I was then drugged by a trusted friend; Felicity Cruz also a Witch and I forced into a nightmarish hell-like world by my own Grandmother and that little prissy bitch Sonja Mizeris, the Belarusian girl she calls her fledgling. Whatever that means. I sank into a drab world with no colour only shades of grey. I was met by a strange alien looking woman who called her self The Oracle; she who sees and knows all. Although she refused to help me and everything she said was complex and cryptic. The world became dark and shadows began to twist and emerge from the ground and took form. I was chased by the shadow beings known as Shades who were also accompanied by a giant snake and when I say giant I mean freaking gigantic. Thankfully I escaped them and found a safe room and came out the other end unhurt, well physically anyway. While I was in that place that they called She'ol I met the spirit of my dead mother who told me that this was only the beginning, I caught myself thinking, what else can there be? ANGEL: I transformed into a Werefox under the light of the first full moon since I killed my cousin's girlfriend Madison. The hunter Caleb shot me with his crossbow and I jumped from the balcony and fled deep into the forest. I pulled out the arrow and I got away from the hunter just in time but not before I had bloodily and mercilessly ripped up two young girls in the forest whilst in my primal state that I had no control over. Yet I remembered and felt everything. Every drop of blood, every ripping sound, every scream. The taste of their blood still lingers in my mouth. Another two girls lives on my conscience. I had changed and not just physically but mentally, the girl I was is now gone and this new girl, the beast is all that remains. I ran from the forest as fast as I could trying to force my will onto the beast within, I was being hounded by a strange owl with glowing yellow eyes. I sought shelter and rested in the ruins of the old church up on The Gallows Hill when I discovered the owl had followed me. When the moon set and the painful transformation back into Human form had ended I was shocked to see a naked old woman in front of me, she was the owl. She told me she too was a Were and that no harm will come to me whilst she was there as the Foxes and the Owls are old friends. DILLON: I had failed in my task to bring back our children, Jasmine's spell had led us to an empty cabin in the woods, Miles had been there, Caleb could smell it. Angel and Miles were still out there somewhere and it pained me to think on it, part of me wanted to take to my bed again with two or three bottles of bourbon. Caleb had returned to the fold somewhat but only after Jasmine deflated his ego a little, she fucked him up with magic and showed him who was the more powerful one. It seemed to tame him somewhat. It was a spectacle to behold, one which I loved to watch. We met up on the top of Watcher's Bluff where we could see the entire town. It was then that the unexpected happened as a giant sparking blue vortex appeared above me and Caleb and a woman fell sixty feet from the sky and fell as gracefully as a cat, she turned to us with blue sparks emanating from her hands and scary black eyes and that is where we begin... Rorrim Watcher's Bluff DILLON: Whoa! (CALEB POINTED HIS SILVIA AT THE WOMAN) CALEB: Who the fuck are you? (THE WOMAN CHUCKLED AND OUTSTRECHED HER ARM) ???: Foolish little man. (HER EYES BECAME BRIGHT BLUE AND SPARKS EMINATED FROM HER HANDS) ???: Isikhali isinxi! (CALEB'S SILVIA FLEW OUT OF HIS HANDS AND INTO THE WOMAN'S, SHE EXAMINED IT) ???: Curious, this relic, this weapon is of Rorrimian origin. Where did you get it? (CALEB AND DILLON JUST STOOD THERE DUMBFOUNDED, UNSURE OF WHAT TO DO NEXT) CALEB: I found it, well actually it found me. ???: Really? Who are you? CALEB: I think I asked that question first. ???: My apologies. My name is Anabrixa Khail, a bounty hunter, an assassin but my friends call me Ana. Now answer me, who are you? CALEB: Well Ana. I'm Caleb. A hunter. ANABRIXA: You are not a friend, you will address me as Lady Anabrixa. CALEB: Rude! Respect works both ways you know...my lady. ANABRIXA: I see, a fellow hunter and yet you mock me, you are either brave or very foolish. I am thinking the former. If you are indeed a hunter then you must understand my plight. Tell me, where am I? DILLON: You are in Gallows Hill. ANABRIXA: Is this not Rorrim? I don't understand. CALEB: Rorrim? What is that? Is that in Mexico? ANABRIXA: This world is different, it stinks. The air so impure, it insults my senses. DILLON: Another world? Are you seriously telling me you are an Alien? ANABRIXA: It would appear so. Tell me, do you know of a boy named Arius Adomaitis? He is my mark, I must find him and return him to the royal house of Tiron. He is charged with High Treason. DILLON: Can't say that I do miss. Sorry CALEB: This chick is tapped. Seriously you are making no sense at all. ANABRIXA: Miss? How quaint and very disappointing. No need for apologies. CALEB: My crossbow, what do you know of it? ANABRIXA: Well. It is more than just a weapon, it belonged to the founder, the first Queen of Tironia. It is of my world. Tell me, am I in a lower or a higher realm? CALEB: I have know idea what you are talking about. ANABRIXA: You really are a simple race aren't you? What world is this? What is it's name? DILLON: It has many names but the masses call it Earth. ANABRIXA: Earth!? Eugh! This world was once called Eden made by “An” himself and it was lush and beautiful, just like Rorrim and now it has been degenerated by Human hands. Eden destroyed. poisoned by it's own protectors. This saddens me that a higher realm has sank so low. CALEB: My crossbow? (CALEB HOLDS OUT HIS HAND) ANABRIXA: Your crossbow? No no no, this belongs to Tiron. I think I will keep it. CALEB: I don't think you will! (CALEB RUSHES HER WITH SUPERSPEED AND ATTEMPTS TO TAKE HIS WEAPON BY FORCE) (ANABRIXA LAUGHS MANICALLY AS SHE OUTSTRECHES HER HAND AND SHOCKS CALEB WITH ELECTRICITY) ANABRIXA: Kukagesi! (BLUE SPARKS ERUPTS FROM HER FINGERTIPS AND SURGE THROUGH CALEB) (DILLON PULLS OUT HIS GUN AND STARTS SHOOTING AT HER) (ANABRIXA RAISES BOTH HER ARMS IN THE AIR) ANABRIXA: Vikela! (A BLUE FORCEFIELD SURROUNDS HER AND THE BULLETS DISINTERGRATE UPON CONTACT WITH IT) ANABRIXA: Foolish little men with your crude weapons, you cannot harm me! I am a Supreme Sorceress! Feel my wrath! DILLON: Stop this! ANABRIXA: How dare you demand anything of me! (SHE OUTSTRECHES HER ARMS) ANABRIXA: Ubuhlungu! (Bellowed) (DILLON AND CALEB FALL DOWN TO THE GROUND IN AGONY AS ANABRIXA AFFLICTS PAIN AND SUFFERING UPON THEM, MAKING THEM VISIT THEIR WORST FEARS) (CALEB BEGINS SCREAMING UNCONTROLLABLY AS VISIONS OF HIS FIANCEE'S DEATH FLASHED THROUGH HIS MIND) CALEB: No! Samantha! Arrrrrrrrrrr!! No! Please! Nooooo! (DILLON MANAGES TO BREAK THROUGH THE FEAR AND THE PAIN AND TACKLES ANABRIXA SENDING HER CRASHING INTO THE GROUND) (ANOTHER BLUE SPARKING PORTAL APPEARS BESIDE THEM, ANABRIXA, CALEB AND DILLON GAZE UPON IT IN CURIOUSITY) ANABRIXA: My love? (A BEAUTIFUL MAJESTIC BLONDE WOMAN EMERGES FROM THE PORTAL AND RUSHES ANABRIXA IN SUPERSPEED, PICKS HER UP BY THE THROAT) ???: You wish! You thought you could attack them and get away with it? (RED VEINS ERUPT FROM UNDER HER EYES AND SHE REVEALS A SET OF LONG FANGS AS SHE ROARS) ANABRIXA: Lilia!? I'm sorry. LILIA: Too little, too late. (LILIA PLUNGES HER FANGS INTO ANABRIXA'S NECK AND DRINKS FROM HER, ANABRIXA SCREAMS IN AGONY) (LILIA PULLS OUT, HER FACE ALL COVERED IN BLOOD, SHE SMILES WITH BLOODY FANGS) LILIA: Your powers are nothing, next to mine and here is where you get off. ANABRIXA: Please don't. LILIA: Goodbye. (LILIA THROWS ANABRIXA OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF WITH SUCH A FORCE SHE SOARS THROUGH THE AIR BEFORE TUMBLING TO HER DOOM, THE LOOK OF PANIC UPON ANABRIXA'S FACE AS SHE FELL) LILIA: I never did like that uppity bitch and now who have we here? (DILLON AND CALEB TAKE THEIR CHANCE TO ESCAPE AND CALEB GRABS DILLON AND FLEES IN SUPERSPEED) (LILIA LAUGHS WITH GLEE AND JOY AS SHE PICKS UP THE SILVIA) LILIA: All this time you were right beside me. So you are the one. (SHE ZOOMS OFF IN SUPERSPEED) ** (A GREEN PORTAL ERUPTS DOWN BELOW AT THE LAKESIDE, IN PLAIN VIEW OF WHERE LILIA WAS STANDING MOMENTS AGO, AND A YOUNG MAN WITH BLACK HAIR FELL FROM IT, HE PLUNGED TO THE GROUND AND REMAINED UNCONCIOUS) Some other place, on a road (Location Unknown) (SIMULTANEOUSLY A WELL BUILT MAN WITH BROWN BLOND STREAKED MEDIUM LENGTH HAIR FELL FROM A RED PORTAL AND SLAMMED INTO THE ROAD) (HE PICKS HIS HEAD UP FROM THE GROUND AND GROANED) PASHA: This can't be good. (HE SLUMPED HIS HEAD BACK DOWN AND FELL UNCONCIOUS) The Old Church Squared Bar & Grill Mason Home The Arcanum Gallows Hill 2000 (Flashback) Gallows Forest Pleasant Farm Miller's Green Pleasant Farm (Flashback) The Old Church Outskirts of Town The Old Church (The Next Day) Lockwood Lake Austin, Texas 2007 (Flashback) Lockwood Lake The Arcanum Category:Story Pages Category:Season One Story Pages